


Blue

by T2nunu



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, this probably isn't good so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2nunu/pseuds/T2nunu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I don't even know. This was kind of inspired by the Blurryface tweet. Also read the tags for triggers, be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Tyler wore blue.

_**He**_ would stop tormenting them if he did.

Jenna would be happy.

Josh would be happy.

His family would be happy.

_**He**_ hurt Jenna, Josh, and his family.

_**He**_ needed to stop.

_**He**_ could only stop if Tyler wore blue.

Tyler wore blue.

It was around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad, I just needed to vent somewhere.


End file.
